Familia
by Fblaz
Summary: La familia, una relación siempre complicada, son las personas más molestas cuando uno quiere privacidad, las que muchas veces no están todo el tiempo. Pero son los únicos que abren nuestros ojos, arreglan los problemas cuando nos superan y son cruelmente sinceros. Con un pequeño cambio en la historia Kyoko verá quienes son parte de su familia pasada y futura.
1. Chapter 1

\- No, no entiendes es que hoy... Yo... Y mama... - suspiro sin mostrar los nervios que le recorrían - hoy mama me invito a tomar un café y charlar, dijo que tenía algo que decirme. Pero es muy raro en ella y yo no he estado de todo en mi misma. Siento si no le puse atención suficiente Tsuruga san.

\- ¿Entonces no haz pensado... Digo- no sabia como decirlo para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que había detrás de su extraño comportamiento - ¿entonces no me haz puesto atención en todo el día? - le pregunto fingiendo indignación, aunque comprendía por lo que estaba pasando la chica y mejor no podía caber en su felicidad al darse cuenta que no era del todo rechazado, no le era completamente indiferente como había mostrado todo el día, bueno tal vez sí lo era, pero aún no debía perder las esperanzas.

\- Lo siento mucho... Ya es hora de que me vaya - le termino diciendo la peli naranja mirando la hora en su celular - debo ir a cambiarme - nuevamente no le habían puesto nada de atención como si el no existiera en este mundo, pero este no era el momento de preocuparse por su ego y autoestima, ¿acababa de decir que iba a reunirse con ella así sin más?

Cuando se dio la vuelta para detenerla o preguntarle si estaba bien con eso, está ya se había ido, claro que no estaba bien, ¿que acaso se había vuelto idiota por la frustración? Su madre, la que siempre la rechazo, la que fue el motivo principal de su sufrimiento quería reunirse con ella, aunque había conversado anteriormente y ella llego bien, aunque según el presidente ella se encontraba sanada de su corazón y falta de sentimientos, no podía serle indiferente, ¡claro que no! ¡si se había comportado como un zombi estos tres días! Antes de meditarlo más se dispuso a encontrar a la chica, debía ver que se encontrara bien y estar ahí si lo necesitaba, aunque existiera la posibilidad de que no lo necesitara a él.

Por mas que la busco en la sección LoveMe, los pasillos y hasta con el presidente no pudo dar con ella, no sabia donde se había ido y eso le ponía de los nervios. Meditándolo un poco mejor se acercó a las únicas que podían ayudarlo en ese momento.

\- Buenas tardes - saludo con la sonrisa más encantadora que pudiera poner a las dos recepcionistas de la agencia - chicas necesito preguntarles algo ¿me podrían ayudar?

Las dos chicas ya se habían estado acostumbrando al cuestionario de varios días a la semana de parte del actor, por lo que no les fue difícil contestar aún antes de escuchar la pregunta. - Mogami san se fue hace unos minutos por esa dirección - indicaron las dos con una sonrisa, ya habían dejado de cuestionarse cual era la preocupación del primer actor de la agencia, pues a pesar de que siempre preguntaba por donde se había ido, nunca iba tras ella y se despedía con una sonrisa: si que era raro. Pero aquel día las sorprendió siguiéndola.

\- ¿Él es siempre así? - escucharon que le preguntaban desde el lado, ellas dos conocían a la mujer, la habían visto varias veces esta semana en la agencia, pero no sabían bien que hacía ahí.

\- Bueno es la primera vez que deja el edificio, creo que no ha pensado que... - lo vieron entrar asustado, algo alterado y con un par de botones fuera de su lugar, se fue más rápido que de costumbre y sin prestarles atención - bueno ya se dio cuenta de que hay una gran cantidad de fans esperando por verlo.

\- Es un chico raro, casi tanto como ella - dijo la tercera espectadora de la extraña situación con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Oh Señora Mogami san ¿ya se retira? - le preguntaron las chicas.

\- Sí. Aquí esta el pase de invitada, nos vemos otro día. - se despidió de las dos jóvenes y se retiró a paso tranquilo.

Desde el día que su madre le había llamado para citarse con ella con la excusa de querer decirle algo importante es que no había podido parar de estar nerviosa, con una tonta excusa había ido a la casa de Tsuruga san, pero no había podido decirle que le ocurría pues desde que había decidido vivir al máximo, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y ¡vaya que era sexy ese hombre! Desde ese momento había decidido que no quería que nadie supiera que se iba a reunir con su madre, no tenía porque contárselo. En especial después de que él expusiera su opinión sobre ella, bueno no lo podía culpar, si ella misma había tenido los mismos sentimientos con respecto a su progenitora, pero ahora sentía que odiar a alguien era algo tan banal y lejano. Las relaciones humanas y en especial las parentales eran más complicadas que eso. Desde ese momento se había obligado a suprimir sus nerviosísmo para poder así trabajar y lo había logrado vaciando todo tipo de sentimientos de su corazón, poniendo una tonta sonrisa mientras que ella se convertía en un cascarón vacío que recorría un mundo que le era ajeno. Era un sentimiento que le parecía algo deja vú.

Pero ahora ya no más de eso, había llegado la hora de enfrentar el momento culmine y de muerte y no se sentía preparada para algo así. Que tal si le decía que la había dado en adopción que al final no quería saber nada ella, ¿qué no sentía más que vergüenza aun después de que habían conversado como iguales? Tal vez quería regañarle por algo que había hecho... ¿Y si se había puesto a ver su tonto comportamiento en el mundo del espectáculo y le quería decir que su enamoramiento se notaba a kilómetros? ¡Podía ser de cualquier tema! ¡No podía aguantar tanta incertidumbre!

Cuando pensó que quería que todo terminara la vio llegar, estaba entrando con su paso distinguido a la cita y se dirigía hacia ella. Tragó en seco - me arrepiento quiero que seguir con la incertidumbre - pensó, pero ya era tarde. La mujer ya estaba a una distancia imposible de ignorar y se miraron sin saber que expresión tener.

\- Buenas tardes Kyoko - le dijo la mujer sin ningún tono en especial.

\- Buenas tardes... - ¡no sabía como llamarla! Seguro ahora la odiaría más ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

\- Puedes llamarme madre o por mi nombre, como te acomode más

Eso la había sorprendido - ¿que acaso lee mi mente? - pensó, ¿cómo es que ella sabía que estaba pensando? ¿Parecido? O tal vez solo tal vez ¿su madre sabia algo sobre ella? - gracias madre - le dijo con vergüenza y bajando la cabeza. Pero luego lo pensó mejor quería ver su reacción al escuchar eso, esperando que apareciera la arruga en su entrecejo, pero no paso. Vaya si que era una rara situación nada esperada, pero le dio algo de confianza que antes no tenía.

Vio como la señora pedía dos cafés: uno expresó y otro cortado con leche y galletas al empleado y una vez nuevamente solas la miraba. - ¿como haz estado?

No era una pregunta cariñosa ni mucho menos preocupada, así que no sabia como responder a esto - bueno bien, gracias por preguntar. - no sabia si responder más, podía contarle muchas cosas, pero no creía que ella la hubiera llamado para eso ¿o si?

\- Escuche que a Box R le esta yendo bien, y la sintonia aumenta a medida que avanza.

Eso si era sorprendente, ella estaba enterada de la serie en la cual actuaba, eso la alegro un poco tenía que aceptarlo - sí, ahora comenzarán a ver la verdadera personalidad de Natsu y que en realidad ella no es tan mala y los problemas ha vivido, el director cree que al final el espectador simpatizara con ella y ya no se sentirá como una antagonista a pesar de que su actuación no variará ni su personalidad cambie. - le contó demás por la emoción, cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado mucho y que lo más probable es que su madre hubiera preguntado solo por mantener las apariencias sintió miedo nuevamente, la miro esperando encontrarla enojada pero no era así. No pudo aguantar mas la curiosidad la mataba. - seguro esto no te importa jajaja lo siento me deje llevar ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo madre? - le pregunto finalmente avergonzada, pero no recibió respuesta de parte de su madre.

En ese momento el empleado del local se acercó a ellas con el pedido y lo puso en orden sobre la mesa en completo silencio, luego de agradecerle el empleado se alejo.

\- Nunca me han importado las series de televisión, es cierto, pero parece ser importante para ti así que si quieres puedo escucharte, aunque no comentaré ni opinare nada al respecto. - le respondió tan fría e indiferente como siempre había sido, vaya que si era dura para decir las cosas, pero algo era diferente: no la estaba alejando, no la acompañaba, pero tampoco la alejaba como cuando era pequeña.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo sin meditarlo mucho, de verdad se sentía agradecida de que estuviera dispuesta a escucharla aun cuando su interés no fuera el suficiente para opinar algo al respecto - mi trabajo es muy importante, desde que vine a Tokio y me di cuenta las intenciones de Shotaro, la actuación me ha ayudado a crear una nueva yo con la que soy muy feliz, muchas gracias por permitirme hacerlo. - la cara que mostró seguro jamás la había ensayado, algo sonrojada y con un sincera a sonrisa mientras miraba ligeramente hacia abajo.

\- No tengo nada que decir al respecto, si puedes mantenerte por tu cuenta de esa manera y a eso quieres dedicarte... Incluso creo que es bueno que a tu edad ya tengas una idea de lo que quieres hacer y hayas comenzado - ¿le estaba felicitando? Por un segundo pensó que se acercaba el fin del mundo.

\- Madre. ¿Que es lo que tenias que decirme? - le pregunto esperando escuchar alguna mala noticia, no podría haberla llamado para algo bueno o porque simplemente quería saber como estaba... No, no, claro que no, su madre no era así. Por lo menos no con ella.

\- Ahora que lo preguntas Kyoko, no es algo muy importante, pero realmente quería preguntar que significaba esto - podía sentir su mirada fijamente mientras le pasaba un pedazo de papel, era un recorte de un diario de farándula eso seguro, claro y ahí salía la foto de ella y Juliana Hizuri quien había venido días atrás a visitarla, cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con su madre ella como su segunda madre quiso viajar a verla y claro que lo hizo, no tuvo ningún límite al encontrarla, ya que la abrazo y le grito hijo aun cuando se encontraban en plena calle, fue comentario de farándula que al día siguiente Juliana y Kuu tuvieron que aclarar.

\- Ah, ellos son los señores Hizuri, son famosos en el mundo del espectáculo - la miro y vio como en ella se estaba formando la arruga entre cejas a la que tanto le temía y trago en seco, quería más explicaciones, claro que las quería, no era tonta, le había contestado con algo obvio. Suspiro y comenzó con la historia - Kuu Oto san vino a Japón hace unos meses. El come mucho y le dijo al presidente que en su estadía solo quería comida preparada tradicionalmente de Japón, así que el presidente me solicitó a mi que lo atendiera. Eso fue antes de que creará a Natsu, en ese momento no sabia como actuarla, por lo que el me enseño cómo crear mi propio personaje para ser mejor actriz y de esta manera me pidió actuar a su hijo, alguien desconocido para mi, creo que mi actuación fue buena por que comenzó a llamarme hijo... - no hubo respuesta de su madre, pero en ese momento solo recordar la felicidad de Kuu al verlo le hizo sentir tristeza - parece que su hijo esta muerto. Me dijo que hace siete años que no lo veía. Cuando se fue de nuevo a América comenzó a llamarme de vez en cuando y Juliana san es su esposa, ella me ha adoptado como una hija, aunque es la primera vez que la conozco en persona. No pensé que se abalanzaría sobre mi y me dio mucha vergüenza en ese momento. - se rió solo de recordarlo hasta que miro a su madre, no había ceño fruncido pero lo que vio no le gusto, sus palabras, algo habían logrado provocar sus palabras.

\- Ya veo... - le dijo con una pequeño suspiro, aunque casi imperceptible y se sintió culpable, esa mujer nunca la había tratado como una hija, pero aun así se sentía culpable de haberla querido reemplazar con otra madre y padre, era una mala persona. Si lo era. - seguro se molesto por eso, soy una mala persona, ¡no! ¡Una pésima persona! - Segura de que perdería todas esperanzas en su estúpida hija y no la volvería a ver fue sacada de su espiral de desesperados pensamientos.

\- Kyoko... - le llamo su madre y ella trago en seco, ahora seguro cortaría lazos con ella.

\- ¿Si? - pregunto mas nerviosa de lo que sus nervios podían resistir.

\- ¿Tienes novio? - esa pregunta le cayo de sorpresa y la hizo ponerse de piedra, en su mente se le dibujo automáticamente la imagen del hombre que le gustaba, pero él no era su novio, ni siquiera se permitía con soñar que eso llegara a suceder.

\- No que va... - le contesto automáticamente con una sonrisa forzada que hacía que sus mejillas tiritarán y movía una de sus manos como alejando la simple idea - eso es imposible - eso si había sorprendido a su madre quien no dudo en abrir los ojos un poco mas de lo normal al escuchar eso.

\- A tu edad es normal tener novio ¿por qué sería imposible? - claro que era imposible para ella tener novio pues el chico que le gustaba estaba fuera de su alcance totalmente. Pero no sabia si debía contarle ese problema a sus madre, ella tal vez le diría que era una perdida de tiempo o que se buscará a otro chico, que eran chiquilladas o ni siquiera le importaría - por un segundo cuando vi esta revista pensé que estabas saliendo con Hizuri Kuon...

\- eso es imposible, como ya te dije madre, Kuon falleció hace más de 7 años madre - dijo casi riéndose del pensamiento que había tenido su madre, pero lo que ella le respondió la saco totalmente de su mundo.

\- ¿El hijo de Julie muerto? - le pregunto la madre - no, debes estar equivocada, si lo he visto hoy mismo buscándote.

\- ¿que Hizuri san estaba buscándome? ¿Dónde? - eso era imposible ¿cierto?... Pero si ella no conocía a ese chico, es que acaso cuando vio la revisa le molesto, seguro le molesto y la buscaba para gritarle.

\- En LME antes de venir aquí... - la miraba sorprendida ninguna estaba entendiendo que ocurría al parecer, vio como su madre fijaba la vista en el vidrio del local por unos segundos se mostró sorprendida y siguió la vista, no había nada especial - ahí esta buscándote como siempre. Me costo reconocerlo ya que su cabello sé a oscurecido mucho... - esperen, esperen mientras su madre hablaba, buscaba algo fuera de lo normal una persona desconocida para ella, pero en la ventana se pudo ver a Tsuruga san apoyado en la puerta de su auto mientras usaba un gorro, bufanda y gafas, tal vez así lograba pasar desapercibido para el resto, pero ella conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada, se levantaba una y otra vez como con intenciones de entrar luego bajaba la cabeza y se volvía a recostar en la posición inicial, solo verlo la hizo sonreír un poco avergonzada. Tan lindo hasta cuando hace algo ridículo.

\- Kyoko... - escucho que la llamaba su madre y despertó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Oh si lo siento, ¿decías madre?

\- Hizuri Kuon... - le dijo para recordarle la conversación anterior, ah si claro Kuon... ¡Deberás! ¡Dijo que afuera estaba Kuon!

\- ¿Donde esta madre? Quiero conocerlo - dijo más emocionada de lo normal, tal vez era porque ahora quería dejar salir un poco de los muchos sentimientos que unos segundos antes de acumularon en su interior.

Solo escucho como su madre suspiraba - ¡acabo de quedar como una tonta frente a mama! - se recriminó. Esperado que la regañaran como cuando era pequeña, la vio abrir la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder continuar unos brazos la jalaron de la parte trasera de su cuello para rodearla en un abrazo.

\- Una madre que niega a su hija no tiene derecho alguno sobre ella, así que ¡no me quites a mi pequeña! - escucho una voz conocida, un acento extranjero y ese exquisito aroma a flores que eran irrepetibles.

\- Mom - le llamo inconscientemente al sentir como la tiraban, ella no sabia que había conversado con su madre, no había tenido tiempo para explicarle, pero mucho menos le había dicho de que se reunirían hoy, así que ¿cómo se había enterado? Como fuera, era mejor calmar el escándalo que pronto venia. - te presento a...

\- ¿Sae san? - le pregunto la joven mujer sorprendida al verla - ¿eres tu Saeki Saena san?

\- Tiempo sin verte Julie - le saludó su madre con una sonrisa confiada - veo que no haz cambiado nada, siempre llamando mucho la atención.

\- ¿es tu madre Kyoko? - le pregunto a la chica quien sólo atinó a sonreír confundida.

\- ¿se conocen? - pregunto la chica sin esconder que le tiritaban hasta las mejillas, no se imagino ese escenario ni en sus más locos días. ¿Qué debía hacer uno en esos casos?

Pero un nuevo golpe de la puerta hizo que saliera de su gran dilema: y la pusiera en uno peor. Ahí de pie en la puerta estaba Tsuruga Ren con cara de fatigado y agitado como si hubiera corrido hasta llegar a ese lugar. Se acercó al trío de mujeres y sin saludar (muy raro en él) tomó a su madre de la muñeca.

\- ¿cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en los asuntos ajenos? Déjalas tranquila que ya te dije que estaba todo bien sin que intercedieras.

\- ¡Pero es mi pequeña Kyo! ¡No! ¡Sae sálvame! - gritaba la mujer quien era tironeada hacia la salida en contra de su voluntad.

\- Ufff... - suspiro al mismo tiempo que bajaba su taza de café la fría mujer, ella ni siquiera se había movido de su asiento por el espectáculo mientras su hija no hacía más que mostrar caras que dejaban en claro que no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar. - si quieren pueden quedarse... Aunque aún no puedo creer que a pesar de los años aún permitas que tu hijo te regañe, Hizuri.

Eso fue suficiente como para dejar a dos personajes de la animada reunión helados, ya no más tirones, ya no más discusiones, ya no más caras raras. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Claro su secreto había quedado al descubierto después de años sin que nadie lo lograra desenterrar.

\- Sssshhhh... ¡Es un secreto Saeki! - corrió nuevamente a la mesa la rubia poniéndose el dedo frente a los labios y haciendo guardar silencio a la abogada - Ren san a pasado grandes problemas por esconderlo tanto tiempo.

\- Bueno vino a buscarte con excesiva confianza, es normal para mi pensar que ya habían aclarado las cosas. - se defendió sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿disculpen ustedes se conocen? - se acercó el pelo castaño a la mesa tomando asiento a un lado de Kyoko, sin quitar esa cara de desconfiado.

\- Aun sigues siendo sólo niño - le dijo la abogada confiada después de un ligero suspiro, su cara era igual a las serias de Kyoko y lo recordó.

\- Tía Saeki - lo dijo en un tono de descubrimiento - pero ¿usted no vivía en Kyoto? ¿Como se conocen?

\- Éramos compañeras de colegio, Sae era dos años mas pequeña que yo. - aclaró la modelo - ¡en esa época también eras igual de seria! - se burlaba de su amiga mientras la picaba con un dedo en la mejilla.

\- Si allá vivía, me mude luego de casarme - respondió la abogada - Me crié y estudie en Tokio hasta la preparatoria, Julie era mi superiora dos años mayor del club de periodismo. Claro que no nos veíamos desde tu visita a Kyoto - tomo un poco mas de su café.

\- Es cierto, ¡que sorpresa encontrarte Sae! Erramos muy buenas amigas hasta antes de que me convirtiera en modelo.

\- Con tu ocupada carrera nunca mas te quedo tiempo para las amigas y más cuando te casaste tan joven y formaste familia tan deprisa - le dijo con un poco de maldad la madre. - ¿aun sigues con el comilón de Kuu?

\- Claro que si y tuvimos a mi pequeño Kuon, lo conociste hace... ¡No me cambies el tema! ¿Como puedes ser tan mala madre con mi pequeña Kyo? Mira que dejarla sola en la casa de esas personas cuando aun era una pequeña niña... - le recriminó con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas, mientras que el siempre relajado Ren pedía otra ronda de cafés para todos.

\- Lo admito no soy muy buena madre, pero tu tampoco tienes una hoja sin antecedentes como para recriminarme algo - se defendió la mujer tranquila.

\- Por favor no se peleen - les pidió despacio Kyoko que ya se sentía completamente ignorada en esa situación.

\- ¡Buaaaah! - comenzó a llorar Julie - ¡Sae! - se abrazó a la chica tal cual como Kyoko lo hace con Moko - no tienes idea de lo que he pasado desde que mi pequeño Kuon ha decidido venir a Japón por su cuenta, ¡ese secuestrador se lo trajo sin dejar que se despidiera de mi!

\- Por favor ten un poco de recato Julie - le pidió la mujer ignorándola olímpicamente mientras la chica que veía esa imagen le resultaba muy familiar, vio como la rubia se comportaba correctamente cuando el empleado le llevo una taza de café a ella y mas galletas - solo déjalo ser... Tu hijo esta bien - le respondió sin darle importancia.

\- pero ¿como puedes ser así de fría Sae?

\- soy así ¿que quieres que haga? Tu preocupación es normal, pero sabes que esta bien porque Takada siempre te esta dando información de él y deberías saber que tu excesiva sobre protección fue la que causó todo el problema desde el principio.

\- Es que si hubiera pasado mas tiempo con mi pequeño nada de esto habría pasado - comenzó a llorar nuevamente la modelo.

\- Parece que no me estas escuchando... - le volvió a tratar de hablar la abogada pero era inútil, nada podía calmarla, ni siquiera su hija quien daba vueltas sin saber que hacer. Sonrió sin proponerselo, por lo menos esa chica se había logrado rodear de buenas personas, aún sin que ella estuviera a su lado. Quien diría que aquella chiquilla a quien solo había culpado desde que nació le iba a dar la fortuna de volver a ver a su amiga y recordar que ella también había sido feliz en alguna época. Una mala decisión la había llevado a donde estaba, pero aun no era muy tarde, había visto como su hija logró salir de aquel hoyo de error llamado Fuwa Sho, ¿por qué ella no podría hacerlo? Tal vez nunca había sido una madre, pero por una vez se comportaría como una para agradecer a su hija. - Es impresionante lo parecido a ti y a Kuu aun cuando ha teñido su cabello... - dijo mirando fijamente a Ren - si incluso se comporta igual al idiota acosador de Kuu. Deberías haberlo visto Julie - se rió por lo bajo la mujer y la modelo solo dejo de llorar y la miro sorprendida como si un mundo se hubiera abierto ante ella.

\- ¡pensé que me lo estaba imaginando Sae! ¡Ah que emoción! - reventó en alegría la mujer rubia, creo que con tantos gritos el resto de las personas de la cafetería deberían ya estar aburridas, pero por suerte a esa hora solo ellos se encontraban ahí.

\- ¿es necesario que grites por cada cosa? - le reclamó la madre de Kyoko. - ya te he dicho...

Las palabras de su madre le tomaron por sorpresa y sólo pudo mirar en dirección a la que ella miraba - Tsuruga San - dijo sorprendida él era el hijo verdadero hijo de sus padres, el que no habían visto hace siete años. Su verdadero nombre era Kuon. Pero entonces, ¡ella había actuado a Tsuruga Ren! ¡Se había atrevido a intentar imitarlo! ¡Y se lo había encontrado de frente cuando lo hacia! ¡No podía ser peor!

\- En Estados Unidos ni siquiera saben pronunciar su hermoso nombre y siempre me relacionan con cualquier chico rubio y de ojos color verde como él, no saben que mi pequeño Kuon es aún más lindo que cualquiera.

\- Por eso te dije que no le pusieras ese nombre tan extraño - la saco de sus pensamientos la discusión que aun mantenían sus madres - viniendo de Estados Unidos cualquier podría llamarlo Corn, Kun o Cron. Y los tres son ridículos.

\- Pero si el nombre de mi pequeño es hermoso, ¡tanto como el! - le reclamo nuevamente su madre mientras a Kyoko no podían darle una nueva noticia de último momento, el hombre que tenía al frente de ella no solo era el hijo perdido de los Hizuri sino que también su príncipe de las hadas Corn, se sentía embaucada, si así se sentía. Lo miro y solo encontró que aquel hombre estaba intentando calmar a las dos mujeres sin mucho éxito y ni por un segundo cruzo mirada con ella. Si, así era, estaba evitando mirarla y que ella lo viera. Un profundo dolor se sentó en su corazón, ¿decepción? ¿Rabia? ¿Odio? No, no era eso... Era más como sentirse traicionada y no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo, no podía estar enojada, sí desilusionada, pero por sobre todo no podía odiarlo... Sí, frustración era ese sentimiento. Se sentía como una estúpida y no podía culparse más que a sí misma por ello.

De pronto volvió al mundo real, vio la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos, sus dos madres hablando animadas, el chico intentando calmarlas, todos estaban felices mientras ella no sabia la verdadera historia de la cual se reían, se sentía excluida, si... Ahí iba la ultima de las razones que necesitaba para retirarse de ahí... Tomo lo ultimo que quedaba en su taza, tomo su cartera y miro su reloj inventando alguna excusa.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó con la sonrisa mas tiernas avergonzada que pudo fingir - tengo que retirarme o llegare tarde a mi trabajo en el Durama. Nos vemos mañana mom. Hasta luego madre. - hizo una reverencia a ambas mujeres sin darles tiempo para contestar, miro al hombre que se encontraba a su lado y fingiendo la mejor brillante sonrisa de su vida - hasta luego Tsuruga san.

\- Mogami... - le dijo espantado de verla así. Deja vú. Su espalda fue recorrida por un sudor frío, podía sentir su enojo aunque su cara no lo mostrara, ¿así se veía él con esas estúpidas sonrisa? ¿Cómo es que el mundo había caído en un truco tan barato como ese?

\- Adiós - dijo la chica comenzando a caminar mientras ignoraba a las mujeres que le preguntaban si no era necesario llevarla y con ellas también al hombre quien no podía sentirse peor.

N.A.: Hola a todos y todas! Se me ocurrió esta loca idea de que Kyoko se enterara de la verdad. La aparición de Saena tiene que traer algo provechoso a la vida de Kyoko, una verdad me pareció buena idea.

Les agradezco desde ya el haber tomado tiempo de leer mi locura! Y por favor escriban cualquier comentario, tomatazo, reto o reclamo!

Saludos y suerte en todos sus proyectos!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel día era diferente, como lo habían sido los últimos tres días de su vida y había salido tras ella sin cuestionarse el hecho de que podrían reconocerlo en la calle, por lo que al llegar a la puerta y ver la cantidad de mujeres que saltaban desesperadamente a sus brazos, decidió que era una muy mala idea. Por primera vez el ídolo número uno de Japón odiaba su actual vida.

Sin tomar tiempo en mirar a su alrededor, corrió hacia su auto, en el tenía un gorro, gafas y sombrero que usaba para no ser reconocido en la calle. Con eso sería suficiente. Prendió el motor y fue en busca de la joven que le quitaba el sueño, en esa dirección y con lo que seguro eran el gusto de esa mujer tan elegante solo había una cafetería que cumplía con las expectativas: Toffy's Café. Llego ahí al cabo de unos minutos y la vio entrar, ella iba vestida con un sencillo y elegante vestido color crema, una lindos zapatos abiertos hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla que hacían juego con un ligero cinturón que ceñía el vestido a su cintura. - simplemente hermosa - pensó. Se dispuso a bajarse y caminar hacia ella, pero antes de completar la acción lo pensó mejor: ¿qué le diría? ¿Aceptar que la había seguido preocupado? ¿Qué no quería que hablará con su madre? ¿Podía ser tan egoísta para condenarla al mismo destino de él de no poder arreglar las cosas con sus padres? No, claro que no podía hacer algo así. Si ella estaba ahí para tener relación alguna con su madre, él no era nadie para impedírselo.

Con un suspiro se apoyó nuevamente en su automóvil, no se quedaría dentro de él por el calor que hacía, no se sentía muy cómodo dentro de aquel pequeño espacio cuando lo que le gritaba su interior era correr mil vueltas a un estadio. La miro a través del vidrio del local, ya se encontraban las dos y estaban conversando. Y si solo entraba y pedía un café, podía hacer como que se la había encontrado por casualidad. Si claro, Kyoko era ingenua, pero no tonta. Nuevamente se recostó sobre su automóvil.

Debía de verse patético en esa situación, se rió de sí mismo. Qué le hacía esa mujer sin intención alguna... Ridículo. No pudo seguir pensándolo más en lo estúpidamente enamorado que se encontraba porque su celular lo interrumpió, número desconocido. ¿Podría ser el Presidente? Respondió. - Tsuruga al habla...

\- ¡Hijo! - escucho al otro lado de la línea - ¡tu hermana Kyo ha desaparecido! ¡Ya no sé a quién más llamar para ubicarla Ren! ¡estoy muy preocupada! - lloraba una mujer al otro lado de la línea, mujer que él sabía perfectamente quién era. No habían hablado en años y ella lo llamaba preguntando por su¿hermana? ¡Que irónica la vida! y hablándole como si hubieran conversado ese mismo día en la mañana. Pero así era su madre, debió haber hecho un esfuerzo enorme por no llamarlo todos estos años, porque no hacía nada más que hablar y hablar, suponer ridículas hipótesis y pensar que Kyoko con lo linda que era podía hasta ser secuestrada.

\- Cálmate madre - esas palabras hicieron que la mujer callara sus ruegos en unos segundos y antes de que se pudiera poner a llorar emocionada porque la había llamado madre continuo - ella está en el Toffy's café hablando con su madre.

\- ¿qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Esa mala mujer le ha dicho a mi Pequeña hija que no la quería y que ella no tenía hijos, ¡no merece que mi pequeña pierda su tiempo con ella!

\- Madre... Es su decisión... - la intentó tranquilizar, pero al escuchar que Julie volvía a reclamar la tranquilizó - estoy aquí por si algo ocurre. Así que por hoy déjala en paz madre. - le advirtió a la mujer para luego cortar el celular. Vaya momento para que la rubia se decidiera preocupar excesivamente por su pequeña Kyoko.

'Hermana' nada más lejos de lo que él quería que Kyoko fuera, pensó en que mataría a sus padres si llegarán simplemente a insinuarle a ella la idea de adoptarla. Aunque si le decían que la querían como parte de la familia él ya les propondría una solución con la que todos fueran felices... Sonrió de solo imaginar la escena: Hizuri Kyoko... Suspiro - que hermoso suena - pensó imaginando la linda aunque lejana imagen de ellos casándose. Si, se había vuelto loco, se dijo cuando se percató de lo que estaba imaginando, era el colmo, era peor de lo que Yukihito le había dicho, se declaraba no completamente y perdidamente enamorado de aquella mujer, sino más bien se declaraba tontamente y estúpidamente enamorado de esa mujer.

Eso pensaba cuando escucho un escándalo en la cafetería. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y se había olvidado de vigilar, que buen guardia había resultado ser. Miró el interior del café y vio a su madre en la mesa de las dos mujeres - no puede ser... - se golpeó a sí mismo. - le dije que no se metiera en esto... - Ahí estaba el dilema de su vida, ir en rescaté de lo que definitivamente terminaría en una gran catástrofe para la chica y tener que explicarle luego porque se encontraba ahí o dejarla a su suerte, ver como todo salía mal y reconfortarla cuando ella llorara con él, si es que lo hacía. - estúpidamente enamorado - se repitió y entró en aquel café. Se acercó a su madre, que para sorpresa no estaba gritándole a la mujer y la tomo para llevársela, no sería difícil era pequeña y delgada - ¿cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en los asuntos ajenos? Déjalas tranquila que ya te dije que estaba todo bien sin que intercedieras. - la llevaba sin saludar ni despedirse de nadie, con algo de suerte no habría alcanzado a provocar que se cortara la conversación entre las dos y no se hubiera arruinado el ambiente.

\- Pero es mi pequeña Kyo! No! Sae sálvame! - gritaba la mujer quien era tironeada hacia la salida en contra de su voluntad mientras ¿pedía ayuda a la madre de Kyoko? Algo no estaba calzando

\- si quieren pueden quedarse... - la escucho decir, claro que quería quedarse, quería estar al tanto de que no lastimaría a su pequeña llorona, pero no era correcto no, no lo era. Él siempre debía hacer lo correcto con ella, o ella le temería. Sí, debía negarse respetuosamente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra la mujer siguió- aunque aún no puedo creer que a pesar de los años aún permitas que tu hijo te regañe, Hizuri. - sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada, ¿quién era esa mujer para saber su secreto? Y lo había dicho así! ¡Y lo peor estaba Kyoko para escuchar aquello! ¡Todo había salido peor de lo que había esperado en solo un segundo de conversación!

\- Sssshhhh... Es un secreto Saeki! - sintió como su madre se había soltado de su agarre y estaba callando a la madre de La peli naranja, por lo menos su madre ahora respetaba su secreto igual que su padre. Bueno no era algo nuevo ahora que caía en cuenta ellos siempre lo había hecho y podía confiar en que ella se encargaría de que Kyoko no se enterara de más cosas - Ren san a pasado grandes problemas por esconderlo tanto tiempo.

\- Bueno vino a buscarte con excesiva confianza, es normal para mi pensar que ya habían aclarado las cosas. - se defendió sin un deje de respeto entre ellas, es que viéndolas bien parecían...

\- ¿disculpen ustedes se conocen? - no dejaría que su mente sacara conclusiones sola. Mejor era preguntar.

\- Aun sigues siendo sólo niño - le dijo la abogada confiada después de un ligero suspiro, su cara era igual a las serias de Kyoko y lo recordó. Como una iluminación la imagen vino a su mente, Kyoto luego de ver a la pequeña llorona del río en su casa una mujer que lo había llevado a casa luego de perderse.

\- Tía Saeki - lo dijo en un tono de descubrimiento - ¿pero usted no vivía en Kyoto? ¿Como se conocen?

\- Éramos compañeras de colegio, Sae era dos años mas pequeña que yo. - aclaró la modelo - en esa época también eras igual de seria! - se burlaba de su amiga mientras la picaba con un dedo en la mejilla de la abogada.

Si la historia podía ponerse peor, esta era la manera. Dios definitivamente lo odiaba, si algo era peor que su madre gritándole a una desconocida, era su madre siendo amiga con la persona a la que quería gritarle, ahora tal vez que siguieran hablando de su verdadero nombre y de su padre no resultaba tan mala idea, pero no! Él y su estúpida boca habían sacado a colación el secreto que por nada Kyoko se podía enterar, sabiendo su nombre y que estuvo en Kyoto cuando pequeño era fácil que descubriera su engaño y lo de Guam... ¡Ay Dios se arrepentía de todos sus pecados! No tenía forma de sacarla de ahí en ese instante cierto? La miró, solo para comprobar que la chica no tenía ningunas ganas de retirarse de ahí. Mejor el también se quedaba, tal vez podía ayudar en algo su presencia, solo tal vez no dirían cosas innecesarias. Pidió café para todos y galletas.

Miro a Kyoko quién intentaba calmar a las dos adultas de la mesa, era una imagen graciosa, realmente graciosa: las dos mujeres de ahí parecían pequeñas niñas, mientras la verdadera niña parecía la adulta mediadora. Sería divertido que su vida fuera así por siempre, ¿pero que diablos estaba pensando en ese momento? Cada día que pasaba su cerebro tenía un agujero nuevo como le hubiera dicho Setsu. Pero Setsu se encontraba a su lado en ese mismo momento, que extraño hablar de ella en tercera persona cuando estaba ahí mismo. Era lo mismo que esas dos mujeres estaban haciendo frente a él. Sonrió satisfecho del ingenio de su madre, con algo de suerte y confiando en que Kyoko no podía estar tan tranquila de haber captado las palabras de su madre, tal vez este día terminará con algún milagro concedido y sin Kyoko enterada de todo.

Pero fue muy rápido pensar que todo esto podía salir bien, antes de que se diera cuenta su madre había perdido todo la atención de su amiga quien lo miraba fijamente, tragó en seco - que no hable demás que no hable de más - rogó pero no le fue concedido el milagro hoy.

\- Es impresionantemente parecido a ti y a Kuu aun cuando ha teñido su cabello... - quedó de piedra no solo había dicho con todas sus letras a Kyoko que el era Kuon sino también que ese no era su color de pelo ¿qué también le dirían que sus ojos eran verdes para que ella se de cuenta de la vil cucaracha que fue con ella mintiéndole en Guam?

\- si incluso se comporta igual al idiota acosador de Kuu. Deberías haberlo visto Julie - eso lo dejo aún más helado, claro que ese no era su mejor día, lo había dicho su horóscopo y él no creyó: se había salvado de que no dejarán claro su color de ojos para restregarle en la cara su enamoramiento/acoso hacia la pequeña niña. ¿Qué tan perspicaz era esa mujer? O ¿qué tan indiferente de Kyoko era realmente? Miró a la chica, estaba sorprendida claramente sorprendida, la vio apenada, luego desesperada y nerviosa, claro ella había disfrutado actuar a Kuon y lo envidiaba ligeramente. Sin mencionar que él la había visto actuarlo, ella había actuado su yo de 12 años. Conociéndola debía estar muy avergonzada y pensando que era la mayor falta de respeto que pudo haberle hecho, bueno podía aprovecharse de eso ¿cierto?

Kuon no le ha dicho a Mogami que está enamorado de ella, Corn si lo hizo. Que envidia siento ahora de mi yo mágico. Si, en su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de lo que podría haber sido su confesión a Kyoko. Claro todas con un buen final, a quien le gusta imaginar que algo va salir mal. Aunque debió imaginarlo en especial cuando oyó su nombre mágico. Sí, lo habían dicho habían, dicho que el era Corn. Sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda, Kyoko debe estar furiosa, si, mas que eso. Le había mentido, se había confesado y besado en menos de tres segundos. Su imagen de Tsuruga Ren al suelo en tres segundos. Genial. Y más encima se reían de su nombre. Una total desgracia para su auto estima, el poco que le quedaba. Ni siquiera quiso mirar a su compañera, miedo, eso sentía. No, era la vergüenza, la vergüenza de haberle mentido. Quería que aquella junta terminara ahora. Que cruel aquella jugada del destino de reunir a esas dos mujeres. Sí, Dios definitivamente era cruel. Pero no tan cruel como el que había mantenido engañada a la pequeña Kyoko.

\- Por favor ya cállense, ya me da miedo pensar en que mas pueden sacar a la luz aún cuando ya dijeron todo lo que escondía! - pensaba desesperado Ren intentando que las dos se calmaran y cambiaran el tema. - Hizuri san por favor no siga gritando. No es correcto hablar de las personas así. Un hombre no se siente halagado porque le digan hermoso saben? - no había caso, nada de lo que dijera podía calmara esas dos, que conversaban de su infancia a diestra y siniestra como si él no estuviera presente.

Escucho como la chica dejaba enojada la taza de café vacía a su lado, si eso había sido un golpe, estaba seguro y la miro con pánico. ¡Ella nunca había golpeado las cosas en su presencia! Un nuevo escalofríos recorrió su espalda, pero debía enfrentarla, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. La miro y ella estaba tranquila, a simple vista tranquila mirando su reloj.

\- Lo siento... - la escucho decir con una avergonzada sonrisa, pero en sus ojos no se reflejaba ese brillo especial que tenían cuando realmente estaba avergonzada, tal vez no era vergüenza lo que sentía - tengo que retirarme o llegare tarde a mi trabajo en el Daruyama. Nos vemos mañana mom. Hasta luego madre. - hizo una reverencia a ambas mujeres y se giró a verlo a él, ahí lo vio, si, fue espectador en primera fila de sus grandes dotes como actriz. La mejor brillante sonrisa que hacía que destellos de estrellas estuvieran a su alrededor, cuando en realidad quería ahorcarlo. Tragó en seco - hasta luego Tsuruga san.

\- Mogami... - Deja vú. Ahora que estaba al otro lado de esa sonrisa solo podía preguntarse ¿cómo el mundo entero había caído en un truco tan barato? Y ¿desde cuándo que Kyoko sabía hacer aquella sonrisa? Claro la había visto muchas veces de él! Para alguien con su memoria fotográfica no debía ser complicado copiarla.

\- Adiós - escucho saliendo de sus estúpidos pensamientos. No era el momento de reconocerla como actriz, ella estaba más que enojada, si se iba así tal vez no podría detenerla después. La vio salir y se levanto para seguirla, debía explicarle todo ahora. Pero una mano lo detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca.

\- No conozco mucho a esa niña, pero si le explicas todo ahora sólo será peor. - le dijo la mujer que era la madre biológica de ella, pero que sabia ella, nunca había visto a Kyoko en su diario vivir. Sería mucho peor dejarla procesar toda la información. Busco con la mirada el apoyo de su madre, pero solo encontró la misma mirada.

\- Sae tiene razón. Ya podrás explicarle tus razones, ella ahora mismo necesita pensar en todo lo que escucho aquí.

\- Es que no entienden... - suspiro sentándose de nuevo - con ella nos conocimos en Kyoto cuando viajamos, ella no sabía que yo y aquel niño eran la misma persona, y ella lo había estado buscando sin saber que estaba a su lado. - las dos se miraron sorprendidas, no podía culparlas eran las primeras en saber que ellos se conocían desde antes y no sólo era un tema de nombres.

\- ¿y por qué buscaba a Hizuri Kuon si pensaba que se encontraba muerto? - preguntó la abogada siempre tan perspicaz. - 'me esta comenzando a desagradar más que antes' - pensó.

\- Porque ella no sabía su apellido y su nombre lo confundió con Corn. - les dijo avergonzado a no poder más y casi apoyado en su totalidad sobre la mesa para que su cara no se viera del todo.

\- Para ella eres tres personas y las tres importantes... - comenzó a atar cabos sueltos Julie y miro preocupada a su amiga de la infancia. Las dos se comunicaron con miradas en cosa de segundos sonrieron y lo miraron. Al mismo tiempo dijeron

\- Estas perdido. Ella va a ahorcarte. - un bloque de cemento cayó en su cabeza partiéndole la espalda y su corazón.

\- Muchas gracias por el apoyo. - las miro a las dos como si quisiera matarlas porque todo esto era su culpa y salió en busca de la joven quien ya se había ido. Le preguntó al mesero quién solo le dijo que aquella joven había recibido una llamada y se había ido en un automóvil oscuro.

'Automóvil oscuro? ¿Con quien se pondrá haber ido? Diablos!' Volvió a la mesa - ¿ya se fue? - le pregunto su madre.

\- Si.

\- ¿No vas a alcanzarla?

\- No.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- Esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar madre. - le respondió ya molesto con las dos. Quería culparlas, pero sabía que en el fondo no tenían la culpa de que él le hubiera inventado todas esas mentiras a la chica. Era su culpa, él solo se lo había buscado y tarde o temprano le explotaría en la cara su propia mentira, lo peor es que ahora mismo, seguramente Kyoko estaría con el único que es tan idiota como para esperarla fuera de un café familiar en un automóvil oscuro y subirla en él sin un ademán de mostrar su cara - 'nada caballero como siempre'. Pero en ese momento aún así era mejor que él, tal vez se victimizara mucho, estaban iguales: los dos le habían mentido.

\- Ren Ren - le intentaba sacar de sus pensamientos su madre - tranquilo, ella se acercará a hablar contigo tarde o temprano. - le dijo con mucho cariño- es Kyoko de quién hablamos, ella estará enojada y luego de hacerte un par de castigos y segura de que aprendiste la lección te perdonará. - si esas eran sus formas de darle ánimos creyó por un segundo que tenía un serio problema en la cabeza, claro que esas palabras no lo hacían sentir mejor. Ella estaba enojada y tal vez lo hiciera comer hasta morir para quedar satisfecha para su revancha - para ahorcarte tiene que tenerte frente y ahí podrás explicarle todo. - se sintió como un tonto cuando le dio la razon a su madre aun con un terrible castigo y con su enojó, ella tendría que estar frente a él. Ya quería verla.

\- Hmm... Suena bien.

La reunión no duró mucho más tiempo, le pidió a su madre que se retiraran antes de que Kuu los asesinará también por no incluirlo en la tarde familiar. Y al cabo de un par de horas llegó a su departamento para estar en soledad, quería ver a Kyoko, explicarle todo, miro la hora las 11 p.m. Era tarde para llamarla o no? Pero se recriminó a si mismo 'siempre es difícil dar el primer paso y siempre encontraré una razón para posponer sus palabras hirientes' marco el número de la chica, pero después de sonar cinco veces lo mandó a buzón de mensajes. Lo intento nuevamente. No, no respondía. ¿Solo a él? ¿O tal vez estaría trabajando aún? Se sintió frustrado, se sirvió un vaso de Whisky y se sentó en el sofá. 'Debe estar furiosa' suspiró imaginándosela, todas la maldiciones que fueron para Fuwa Sho, ahora eran para el. Sí era lo mínimo que tendría que soportar.

En su mente se veía a la peli naranja gritando enojada con toda su aura oscura alrededor maldiciéndolo a él, gritando su odio encerrada en su habitación, hasta que un segundo se quedaba congelada se sonrojaba y sonreía tocándose los labios. 'Es cierto la bese como Corn, ahora debe estar pensando que yo la... Bese' sonrió al pensarlo y un calor satisfactorio le recorrió el cuerpo 'estoy cansado de esconderlo' marco nuevamente el número de la chica y escucho como el timbre le indicaba que avisaba su llamada al otro lado de la línea. No definitivamente no eran horas para llamar a las 1 am, pero ya no estaba en todos sus cabales, nuevamente buzón de voz. Corto. Otro trago. ¿Es qué ella no quería responder? ¿Cuantas llamadas ya le había hecho? Miró la pantalla de su televisor y ahí se veía ella, como la controladora Natsu, si por primera vez podía decir ser fans de una actriz, tenía todos los vídeos en los que ella había aparecido. Podía estarla mirando toda la noche y aún más. Llamo nuevamente otra vez buzón de mensaje, quería decirle tantas cosas, perdón, tenemos que hablar, sé que estás molesta. Perdón de nuevo. Te amo. No me dejes. Que entendía si no le correspondía, si no lo perdonaba. Pero por sobre todo, que se cuidara y fuera siempre feliz. - dulces sueños, que descanses. Te quiero Kyoko chan. - corto la llamada y no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse porque realmente sentía haberse sacado un gran peso del corazón al decir eso.

Sin saber a que hora se durmió en esa posición.

Así lo encontró Yukihito al día siguiente. - pero ¿qué te ocurre Ren? - fue su forma de saludarlo y despertarlo. '¿Qué ocurría? Ni yo mismo recuerdo. ¡Ah si! Eso...' Dijo luego de mirarse durmiendo en el sofá y las dos botellas vacías a su lado.

\- Hace mucho que no bebía, me debo haber pasado de copas - dijo como si no importara y se levanto de la posición en la que se encontraba, el cuerpo le sonó en múltiples lados y le dio otros cuantos tirones. Si había sido una incómoda posición para dormir. La cabeza le dio un golpe a su cerebro o por lo menos eso sintió cuando llego a su altura normal, resaca, sufría de resaca, pero no dejaría que su manager se percatará de ello. Camino como si nada ocurriera - estaré listo en un minuto - le dijo despidiéndose de él y entrando a la habitación, se dirigió a la ducha, sí debía comenzar con la rutina diaria. Tal vez ella se dignara a responder sus llamadas o mensajes hoy en algún momento. En especial a su único mensaje.

Luego de una ducha de agua tibia se miro al espejo, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y su mirada mostraba inseguridad y tristeza, era un chiquillo destruido emocionalmente frente al espejo, debía cambiar esa cara para trabajar. Se lavo los ojos un par de veces más y se obligo a poner la tonta sonrisa que le había acompañado estos últimos siete años. Sería suficiente para engañar al mundo.

\- Con esa cara das miedo Ren - le dijo el manager al verlo salir de la habitación - cuando estemos solo no necesitas fingir que estas bien. ¿Tuviste una pelea con Kyoko chan cierto? Y no te molestes en tratar de negarlo, solo cuando te discutes con ella amaneces así...

\- Sí, ella esta muy molesta seguramente - le respondió sin ánimos y recibiendo el café que su manager le ofrecía. Vio la sorpresa en su rostro. Era normal, por primera vez no negaba que ella era la causante de su mal semblante.

El silencio se posó entre ellos, Yukihito no sabía exactamente que decir, molestarlo? No estaba para eso y se notaba. Debía darle ánimos si.

\- Sin importar lo que haya pasado Ren ella se acercará para solucionarlo, ella te adora.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre él, 'ella me adora, no adoraba a Tsuruga Ren, que era perfecto e intachable frente a ella... Ahora...' - como sea, vamos a trabajar.

\- Deberías llamarla para conversar y aclarar el mal entendido. - dijo más nervioso al ver que su cliente se había puesto peor.

\- No hubo ningún mal entendido. - le advirtió mientras salían del departamento.

\- Entonces discutieron por algo cruel que le dijiste, deberías aprender a ser menos celoso.

\- No fue a causa de mis celos Yukihito! - este día iba a ser muuuuuuuy largo, pero esta rutina por lo menos le levantaba algo el ánimo.


	3. Chapter 3

Había salido huyendo de aquel lugar, sí eso estaba haciendo. Solo poner un pie fuera de allí sintió que un gran peso se iba de sus hombros para luego sentir la verdadera tristeza que la invadía, era un sentimiento extraño que no podía descifrar.

Se hecho a caminar, pero antes de poder avanzar dos pasos sintió su celular vibrar. Miró la pantalla: número retenido. ¿Podría ser el entupido de Shotaro? Que mejor momento, necesitaba gritarle a alguien. Contestó - Mogami al habla...

\- con esa cara que tienes solo vas a lograr que todos los medios hablen y supongan de que algo malo acaba de pasar ahí dentro, ah no espera tu ni siquiera eres famosa. - se burlo el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Mira Sho baka, si no tienes nada importante que decir no entiendo para que te metes en mis asuntos, además ¿como puedes saber con que cara estoy? ¿Tienes tanto tiempo libre para andar espiándome acaso? ¿Y así te haces llamar a ti mismo una estrella?

\- Yo sí tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero por hoy ya había terminado. Y el Toffy's caffé vende un café de muy buena calidad, es raro que personas como tú se den el lujo de gastar en lugares así. ¿O acaso el actorucho de cuarta te invito? Debe estar realmente desesperado si malgasta su dinero así con alguien tan plana y sin gracia.

\- Claro que no puedo darme lujos así gracias a ti maldito insensible, por tu culpa es que no tengo dinero a pesar de haber trabajado tanto en mi vida! - se quejó y le saco en cara - y para tu información ¡me invito mama!

Ni sabia porque le había dicho eso ultimo, claro solo para explicarle porque se encontraba en un lugar así y defender a su Sempai, pero tras un segundo de meditarlo estaba molesta con él ¿por qué defenderlo? En su cara se pudo ver la tristeza que le provocaba estar peleada con Corn, Kuon Y Tsuruga Ren. Genial ahora se encontraba enojada con las tres personas que siempre habían sido su apoyo.

\- Si pones esa cara cualquiera podría inventar una historia tonta... - le dijo el chico de cabellos rubios y esta vez no por el teléfono celular sino al lado de ella, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la subía a un movil oscuro.

\- pero ¿qué hacer baka? - le grito cuando se dio cuenta que la tenían como un saco de papas al hombro. - podrías por lo menos ser mas considerado. No, no me llevaras a donde sea que quieras llevarme

\- vamos... - el ni siquiera le hizo caso aún cuando ella intentaba salir del automóvil.

\- ¡debo ir a trabajar! - gritó desesperada mientras el automóvil avanzaba. Miró al rubio que se sacaba la capucha con la que se había cubierto la cara - dime qué es lo que quieres y déjame ir ahora Shotaro - le exigió con su cara de pocos amigos.

Él la miró por un segundo y por lo menos se tranquilizó de que se veía bien, a pesar de que cuando por esas casualidades del destino se había detenido e aquel lugar para comprar un café y chocolates para Shoko la había visto conversando con su madre, no había querido interrumpir y se había regresado al automóvil, llamó a su manager para decirle que no trabajaría mas por hoy. Tenía asuntos urgentes y se dispuso a esperarla. Las reuniones con su madre nunca terminaban bien y él lo sabía, lo tenía más que claro desde la última vez que la vio.

\- Ir a cenar - le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia típica de él - tengo mucha hambre. - se inclinó en el asiento de adelante y le indicó al chofer que los llevará a un restaurant familiar con un nombre que ella no identificaba.

\- No tengo dinero estúpido Shotaro, te lo acabo de decir, no te pienso invitar a cenar - le advirtió anticipándose a lo que podía ser una actitud típica del cantante.

\- No había pensado en que pagaras tú - le respondió tranquilo para sorpresa de ella. Si ese día era mas raro de lo normal.

\- ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con Shotaro? - le pregunto automáticamente sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta de invitarte idiota - le dijo el cantante apretando ambos lados de su cabeza como el castigo.

\- auch auch auch eso duele! ¡Sho baka! - le gritaba la peli naranja hasta que logró que la soltaran - ya enserio que es lo que quieres, tú nunca me invitarías si no quisieras pedirme algo a cambio.

\- mmm... Te lo diré llegando allá - le respondió con su aire misterioso y mirando por la ventanilla. Ella hizo lo mismo, era lindo el paisaje de la ciudad cuando oscurecía, el sol se estaba poniendo y las luces de los locales estaban encendiéndose.

\- ¿a dónde vamos? - le pregunto sin ganas de pelear, pero es que ese camino no se le hacía para nada conocido.

\- A cenar ya te dije. - si se estaba burlando de ella como siempre.

\- ¡Eso ya lo se! ¡Quiero saber el lugar! ¡Ubicación exacta! - le exigió defendiéndose.

\- ¿ya para que quieres saber eso si este es un barrio que es imposible que tú lo conozcas? - se burlo de ella nuevamente. Si eso era lo único que él hacía burlarse de ella.

\- ¡que sabes tu de los lugares que conozco y los que no! - le grito ya molesta cuando el automóvil se detuvo.

\- Llegamos - le indicó el rubio y se bajo del automóvil, cuando ella quizo hacer lo mismo el seguro de la puerta no se lo permitía como cuando intento escapar, vio como el rubio sonreía con superioridad y le rodeaba el automóvil para abrirle la puerta. 'Que raro, bueno no tenía otra opción para dejarme salir' pero no solo eso el rubio le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella lo miró desconfiada por unos segundos, miro su mano y nuevamente su cara. '¿Es enserio?' Pero él solo le mostraba una sonrisa ligera mientras la miraba fijamente. No le dio mas vueltas al asunto y recibió su ayuda, 'solo por esta vez y en una nimiedad así! Después me pedirá algo así que estamos a mano!'

\- ¿a dónde estamos? - le pregunto una vez fuera del automóvil mirando el iluminado local que tenían frente, se escuchaba música alegre y muchos murmullos, abarrotado de gente fue lo primero que pensó. Pero se escuchaban también niños así que era un restaurant familiar.

\- No preguntes tanto - le regaño mirándola medio enojado y la tiro de la mano para que avanzara junto a él.

\- Espera no me jales Sho- le reclamo entrando al local, una vez dentro lo reconocieron en un minuto, algunas de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta comenzaron a murmurar y mirarlos. Se sonrojo, vio como el chico le daba algunos datos al acomodador y este les indicaba un camino.

\- No te quedes ahí - le dijo jalándola de la mano nuevamente. Se sentía realmente extraña, era un lindo lugar, muy hermoso a decir verdad. Muy animado y el olor de la comida se sentía exquisito. Su estómago se movió del hambre, claro no había cenado y sus nervios no la habían dejado almorzar. Miró su mano, Shotaro aun la llevaba de la mano, entre todas esas personas que podían mirarlos. Una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios.

Entraron a una habitación apartada de todo el resto, en ella unos sillones largos acomodados en una esquina frente a ellos una mesa y al lado contrario u equipo de música y un televisor. - wow como un karaoke - dijo sin pensarlo y el rubio estallo de risa.

\- no lo digas como si nunca hubieras visto uno, tonta - le acaricio la cabeza aun con lagrimas en la orilla de los ojos y se pasó a sentar en el sillón, subió los pies y se recostó como lo hacia cuando vivían juntos. Algo de nostalgia se posó en su corazón y pecho, pero decidió desecharlo y se sentó en el sillón que no era ocupado por el cantante.

\- Dime que es lo que quieres ahora... - le reclamo la chica.

\- ¿que acaso estas apurada? Te recuerdo que ya no estas a tiempo de llegar a tu trabajo - se burlo el joven haciéndola ver la hora e su celular, él tenía toda la razón los pobres dueños debían estar preocupada por ella! No!

Tomo el celular y marco a casa, debía avisarles - todo esto es tu culpa Shotaro, guarda silencio! - le recriminaba mientras el aparato sonaba indicando que los dueños aún no respondían - algo si señora! Lo siento mucho! Hoy me ha salido un imprevisto y se me ha hecho tarde para llegar a trabajar - se disculpó con lagrimas en los ojos con la señora que le había respondido - ¿que a que hora llego? Mmm... Aun me falta algo de rato aquí, así que no creo que llegue temprano, pero no se preocupe me irán a dejar. - miro con cara de pocos amigos al rubio quien solo la miro sorprendido de que lo dijera tan confiada. - si tendré mucho cuidado. Nos vemos.

\- No tengo intención alguna de ir hasta tu casa, yo vivo hacia el otro lado - le recalcó el cantante a penas corto.

\- Es tu culpa que se me haga tarde para empezar, hazte responsable de tus actos.

\- Yo no te traje a la fuerza hasta aquí - le recalcó él haciéndose la víctima.

\- Claro que si lo hiciste - le recriminó ella recordándole que la había acarreado hasta el automóvil y la había encerrado en el.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Te iré a dejar a tu casa. - se rindió en la pelea de palabras - pero solo para que veas lo genial que soy.

\- Tu no tienes nada de genial, sho-TARO devora pudines y maniático de los show de novedades!

\- Ya te dije que deje ese nombre atrás cuando llegue al mundo del espectáculo! - le reclamo él.

\- Eso no quita que se sea tu verdadero nombre - verdadero nombre... Recordó el verdadero nombre de Tsuruga Ren y sintió una punzada en el pecho nuevamente, se había olvidado de toda la conversación de la tarde con las peleas con Shotaro, pero ahora que lo recordaba no podía dejar de dolerle.

Silencio es la sala entre ellos, él solo la miraba en silencio, nuevamente esa cara de tristeza y desolación, no era de llanto, no era de dolor una cara de desolación y profunda tristeza. Quería saber que era lo que ocurría, pero como preguntarle. Nunca había sido bueno para consolarla y si ella se ponía a llorar, bueno por eso la había traído a este lugar, solo tenía que preguntarle.

Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que les llevo dos platos de comida, eran dos hamburguesas con huevo frito encima y a ella le brillado los ojos de emoción! Que facilidad tenía para cambiar su estado de animo, definitivamente era un demonio cambia formas y roba almas!

\- Cuéntame... - escucho que él le decía y lo miro sorprendida, él no la miraba y un leve sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas, él podía estar preocupado por ella como aquella vez? No, imposible.

\- ¿qué cosa? - le pregunto inocentemente.

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta, te reuniste con tus madre, se sentaron a conversar y andas mostrando esa cara de tristeza como si el mundo ya no tuviera salvación! - le recriminó el chico y ella sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¿qué? ¿Acaso estas preocupado por mi Sho? - su sonrisa de ajena diversión y satisfacción definitivamente era la que había aprendido a mostrar con Natsu. Pero no pudo mantener el personaje cuando el le respondió.

\- Si - él la miraba fijamente y ella no se esperaba esa respuesta. Ni en sus más locos sueños esperaba eso. - no es que me tengas muy preocupado, ni tampoco te ayudare si es algo muy complicado! - se defendió al instante el chico, por lo menos estaba volviendo a ser él mismo - ah si no quieres no me cuentes nada, de todas formas no me preocupa.

\- Jajajaja - se rió de buena gana, Shotaro fuera de lo petulante y engreído era lindo, siempre lo había sido a su manera torpe e inmadura. Ese lado que solo ella conocía de él, por eso le había amado toda su niñez. Si, por los mensajes subliminales de Sho es que ella tenía la capacidad de apreciar las ligeras preocupaciones especiales que tenía su Sempai para con ella y sentirse especial. 'Pero que estoy pensando?' Se sonrojo 'claro él siempre me ha tratado de manera especial, son atenciones tan ligeras como las que hacía Shotaro cuando éramos niños, como lo que hace ahora... En Guam, él... ' su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente 'yo siempre he sido especial, siempre he sido tratada de manera especial por él... Por que él...'

\- ¡ey! ¿Qué te estas imaginando para poner esa cara? - le recriminó el rubio - ¡ni se te ocurra pensar por un segundo que estoy enamorado de ti! - le grito.

\- ¿ah? - salió de sus pensamientos sin entender lo ultimo que su amigo de infancia le decía.

\- si, estabas roja como un tomate, seguro mal interpretaste mi ligera buena acción y pensaste que me había enamorado de ti...claro como eres tan soñadora...

\- Yo no estaba pensando en ti... - le dijo sin ganas de insultarlo ni herirlo, pero si lo había hecho y en lo mas profundo, una estatua de piedra que se rompió por la mitad.

\- ¿pensabas en el actorucho de cuarta ese, acaso? Ni que se pudiera enamorar de alguien como tu, ni siquiera deberías pensar en esas cosas tan soñadoras... - se burlo enojado el rubio.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo siempre... - le dijo bajando la cabeza un poco, nuevamente la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro.

\- No me digas que el... - el espanto se notaba en los ojos del cantante - se... Se te confeso?

Ella solo suspiro pesadamente, no no había sido una declaración, o si? Bueno en Guam si, pero ahora ella había descubierto que aquel hada que se le había declarado y el actor eran la misma persona. ¿Eso contaba como una declaración de Ren hacia ella? Estaba con una cara de cachorro analizando la información, debía estar molesta? Estar feliz? Cualquier chica estaría feliz de ser correspondida, pero ella... Se sentía confundida...

\- ¿qué le respondiste? - le saco de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿qué que le respondí? - se puso a pensarlo, técnicamente él nunca me pregunto, pero bueno ella había decidido considerar aquel beso como su primer beso, le había dicho a Ren que no quería hacer como si aquel día no existiera, incluso se lo había contado feliz. Eso ¿no había sido casi decirle que se había sentido feliz? Bueno le admitió no estar enamorada de Corn, pero eso era porque ella estaba enamorada de Ren, pero ahora resultaban ser la misma persona, así que ella estaba enamorada de Corn y de Ren, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba enamorada de Corn. Waaa que había hecho le dijo claramente que no estaba enamorada de él!

\- ¿acaso eres estúpida o que? - le miro enojada.

\- Mira quien habla de estupidez...

\- Yo por lo menos no ando rechazando a la persona que amo cuando se me declara - se burlo él - es una lastima... Podrías haber aprovechado un tiempo con él antes de cumplir tu promesa e irte a Kyoto a trabajar el resto de tu vida como sirviente en la casa de mis padres - se burlo com superioridad.

\- ¿quién dice que yo me iré a trabajar de sirviente a la casa de tus padres en Kyoto? Esa fue una promesa estúpida

\- Debiste pensarlo antes de hacerla! - le recriminó el chico.

\- además eso si yo me hubiera enamorado de Tsuruga san, pero él ni siquiera existe!

\- ¿qué?

\- Claro, Ren es solo un nombre y una personalidad ficticia, la forma perfecta de moverse como el emperador de la noche, Playboy y enemigo de las mujeres enamorándolas a todas con sus atenciones, lindas sonrisas y su... Sus ropas caras que hacen notar lo sensual que es... - estaba en una pelea consigo misma.

\- no sé si lo insultas o lo alabas...

\- Ninguna de las dos! El no es nada de eso, es un chico malcriado, gruñón, celoso y manipulador, pero que es muy preocupado y detallista, le encanta cuidar de las personas, confiable y siempre esta ahí cuando mas lo necesito. - le dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Estúpidamente enamorada - le diagnosticó Sho mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro como si fuera un caso perdido.

\- ¡como sea! Ni siquiera se llama Tsuruga Ren - le dijo finalmente la chica - así que no pienso cumplir con aquella estúpida promesa - dijo para darle otro bocado a su plato y sonreír feliz por el buen sabor!

\- ¿te dijo su real nombre? - eso si le había sorprendido al cantante, era conocido que nadie sabia nada del pasado de Ren, había aparecido un día como la mayoría de las estrellas y se había hecho famoso, no tenía amigos que lo visitarán ni gozaran el privilegio de llamarlo cercano. Ni siquiera se sabia su verdadera dirección.

\- Fue mama la que se dio cuenta, me llamo para preguntarme si estábamos saliendo... - vio la cara que puso su amigo de la infancia y se apresuró a aclarar - no, no pienses que ella vio... Ella vio una revista donde salía Hizuri Juliena llamándome hija por eso... - lo había dicho si pensar ahora Shotaro sabría...

\- ¿me estas diciendo que ese actorucho es el hijo de los Hizuri? - le pregunto ya sin poder mostrar más sorpresa.

\- ¡nooooo! Bueno si, pero se supone que yo no debí habértelo dicho - no podía ser tan descuidada - haz como si no lo escuchaste nunca por favor - le rogó con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes que exagerar, sígueme contando - dijo comiendo divertido y ansioso. No esperaba estar disfrutando tanto una velada con Kyoko, ni mucho menos lograr que ella le contara las cosas como si fueran los dos mismo amigos que siempre fueron.

\- Yo no te estaba contando nada! Solo respondía a lo que me preguntabas porque es una falta de respeto no responder, si solo eso. - le recriminó la peli naranja a la defensiva.

\- si, si, si, lo que te deje dormir por las noches Kyoko. Me estas diciendo entonces que el actorucho es el hijo de los Huzuri y ahora que te enteraste no sabes como diablos sentirte. - dijo recapitulando toda la historia - pero es solo un estupido nombre, no entiendo porque te afecta si se llama Ren o Hizuri o como se llame.

\- Es que yo conocía a Hizuri san por otros motivos!

\- ¿es que eres tonta? ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que eran la misma persona?

\- No soy tonta, lo conocí cuando tenía 6 años, claro que no pude relacionarlos!

\- ¿cómo? ¿Cuando? En esa época ya vivías con nosotros! ¿Cómo es que yo no recuerdo haberlo conocido nunca?

\- Cuando desaparecía en el bosque era para juntarme con él. - le admitió muy avergonzada. Pero luego lo miro y se puso a la defensiva de nuevo - ¿qué? No puedes culparme tú parecías muy incomodo cada vez que me veías llorar! Así que ya no quería hacerlo mas frente a ti!

\- ¿admites que te ibas solo para que yo no te viera llorar? - le dijo agarrándola de ambas mejillas y tirándoselas.

\- auch auch me duele! - sintió como la soltaban - eres un agresivo. - dijo sobándose las mejillas.

\- Es lo mínimo que te mereces por todos los años que me mentiste con esa sonrisa tuya diciéndome que todo estaba bien - le recriminó el chico mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca enojado.

\- nunca pensé que te preocuparas tanto por mi y desde esa edad Shotaro - se burlo la chica haciendo que el se atragantara.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - ella comenzó a reír - ¡solo como mi amiga de la infancia! ¡Ni te imagines otra cosa!

\- Nani Nani, esta bien - dejo de reírse a carcajadas - de todas formas ya seria tarde para que me declararas tu amor ahora ¿no crees? - le miro con una sonrisa ladeada y ojos que destellaban confianza, aunque algo en su expresión le decía que esto era mas una competencia.

\- sigue soñando que algún día lo voy a hacer - le devolvió la misma mirada. - por cierto tendrás que comprarme una bolsa de pudín durante todo un mes por la invitación de hoy.

\- ¿que que?!

\- Claro no pensaste que te invitaría a este lugar tan caro, escucharía tus problemas y te aconsejara gratis o si?

\- Pero si yo no te pedí ninguna de las tres cosas! Además aun no me haz dado un solo consejo!

\- ¿ah no? Bueno aquí va uno: deja de ser tan tonta y soñar despierta! Además arreglarte un poco mas y vestirte con ropas que la gente quiera ver podría ayudarte en tu carrera, ¿sabes? Tu apariencia es importante en el medio del entretenimiento.

\- Ese consejo no viene al tema de conversación! - termino de explotar - además no necesito consejos sobre mi carrera de alguien como tú.

\- Bah, yo he tenido un ascenso en este mundo del espectáculo más rápido del que tuvo tu famoso Sempai Kyoko, deberías escucharme de vez en cuando.

\- eso... - comenzó a sacar cuentas do los dedos, claro es cierto que Ren era el número uno de Japón pero llevaba por lo menos cuatro años más en el mundo del espectáculo que Sho que estaba en el séptimo lugar, por lo que... Con los dos años de carrera que llevaba Sho... - ¡es cierto! - lo miro como si no pudiera creer que ese idiota hubiera pensado en algo como eso.

\- ¿ves? Deberías respetarme un poco.

\- Aun así no lograras superarlo - le dijo enojada.

\- Si, si, si, solo espera un tiempo mas. - le contesto con una sonrisa confiada - ya se ha hecho tarde... Es tiempo de que te lleve a tu casa si no quieres que los dueños de Duruyama se den cuenta de la chica despreocupada que eres. - vio como el se levantaba del sillón y tomaba su chaqueta.

\- no me confundas contigo, eres tu el que no tiene sentido alguno de ética y buenas costumbres. - le dijo siguiéndolo.

\- Oh si por eso ahora mismo soy yo el que esta mas preocupado que tu por la hora - se burlo nuevamente, mientras salina de la habitación privada, afuera ya no quedaba casi nadie. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en ese lugar? Miro su reloj de pulsera y se espanto de solo ver las manecillas, las 1.30 a.m.! Como había pasado así la hora! Siguió a su amigo de la infancia al automóvil que los esperaba afuera del local ¿habría estado ahí todo el tiempo? No le extrañaría que Sho fuera así de insensible con el proble chofer, lo compadeció.

En el camino de regreso solo cruzaron batallas de palabras triviales y superfluas, y un par de veces se rieron como antiguamente lo hacían. Cuando llegaron y se bajo del automóvil no supo por que un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza la recorrió. Tal vez nostalgia. Lo miro por ultima vez antes de caminar hacia su casa y mentalmente se preparó para otra vez estar en guerra con el desde mañana.

\- Oye! Mañana vendré a buscarte a las 9 y recuerda tu promesa. - le dijo con una sonrisa confiada para luego partir sin escuchar sus reclamos.

\- ¿mañana? ¿A las 9? Y ¿a que promesa se referirá? - entro en la casa arrastrando los pies de cansancio, había sido un día largo y agotador sin duda. Estiro el futon y se acostó rápidamente en el. - aunque sea un idiota... Hoy estoy en deuda - se recostó con una sonrisa ligera en los labios. Ese idiota había logrado que desquitar su enojo en el, le había alimentado para que no tuviera pena y le había dejado desahogarse para que pensara con claridad, tal vez y solo tal vez no era tan idiota si lo había hecho todo consiente. Pero siendo él lo más probable es que solo fuera suerte. Recordó que no había dejado su celular cargando y se levanto con mucha pereza para hacerlo, vio que se encendía la pantalla y lo primero que vio fue el aviso de 18 llamadas perdidas, vaya momento en el cual se le había descargado el celular. Miró quien la había llamado y para su sorpresa 12 eran de Ren, desde las 11, ¿debía regresarle el llamado? Ya eran las 2 a.m. No podía llamarlo a estas horas, además... ¿Qué le diría? Las dudas comenzaron nuevamente a apoderarse de su cabeza. No, no debía darle tantas vueltas al asunto sola o se volvería loca, pero Sho le había dicho que usara el cerebro... Tal vez sí debía meditar que significaba todo aquello. No entendía nada, y no sabia como debía sentirse. Esto era un desastre total!

Miró nuevamente la pantalla del celular que le avisaba de un mensaje de voz nuevo, marco escuchar y se puso el aparato en el oído - duerme bien, te quiero Kyoko chan - escucho claramente la voz de su Sempai, amigo de la infancia y hermano adoptado. Una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en los labios de ella. Ese hombre era realmente importante para ella...

\- Buenas noches Tsuruga san - contestó inconscientemente y se volvió a acostar con una sonrisa. Admitía ser una idiota, se había enamorado de un hombre que no existía y comprobarlo era lo que mas le dolía. '¿Qué es lo que siento ahora?'


End file.
